The present invention relates to a novel positioning device for a control cable, and more particularly to a device for positioning controllably an end of a conduit for a control cable in order to keep constant the length of an inner cable projecting from the end of the conduit. The present invention also relates to a positioning device which functions as a member for connecting the end of the inner cable to various driven means with controlling the length of the inner cable, when the end of the conduit is fixed.
One device of this type as is known in the art is so constructed that a positioning nut is screwed to an end of a conduit or an inner cable and further, in order to prevent the looseness of the positioning nut due to swing, an additional nut for clamping is provided. The thus constructed device has a fatal disadvantage that when the additional nut is loosened, the positioning nut is also loosened, which results in difficulty in precise operation of a driven means due to changing position of the end of the conduit or the inner cable.